


Just One of The Guys

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, trying to get out of the friendzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: You are Ricky’s and Big Red’s best friend. You have a crush on Ricky but unfortunately, he just sees you as ‘one of the guys’.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Just One of The Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N= Your Name

“Dudes, you need to check out the new game my parents bought me!” Big Red excitedly said to his two best friends as Ricky put his textbooks in his locker. Y/N was about to agree to come over to his place, but Ricky spoke first.

“Can’t man. Nini and I need to practice lines for the musical.”

Y/N wanted to roll her eyes at his words, but she kept a calm demeanor. It’s not that she hated Nini or anything, she was a great person. But Y/N would be lying if she said she didn’t hope that after their breakup, Ricky and Nini would hang out less.

“C’mon dude! It’s been forever since the three of us had a guy’s night!”

Y/N gave Big Red a pointed look, but neither boy seemed to notice.

Ricky closed his locker and sighed. “I know, but I promised Nini. The musical’s important to her and I don’t want to screw up her performance. It has to be perfect.”

He walked away before either of his best friends could say anything. Y/N turned to Big Red again, slight resentment in her eyes.

“Typical. ‘I promised Nini’. Why is she always his first priority?”

Big Red shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “It’s not that big of a deal Y/N. There’s plenty of time to play my new game.”

Y/N huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms in annoyance. Big Red slightly smirked as he nudged her shoulder.

“Oh, but that’s not why you’re upset. You’re just jealous!”

Y/N punched Big Red back on the arm, eliciting an ‘ow’ from the boy. His teasing smile changed to a softer one as he continued to rub the spot where she punched.

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

“Well, that’s kind of hard to do with you both acting like I’m just another dude to hang out with.”

Big Red sighed at the poor girl’s despair. Then his eyes lit up. Y/N looked at him suspiciously with squinted eyes.

“What are you planning? I don’t like that look.”

Big Red shook his head with a bright smile, not willing to reveal his plan just yet.

“It’s nothing. I’ll tell you later. See ya!” He shouted that before he ran off down the hallway. Y/N sighed, watching him walk away.

“I need better friends.”

Meanwhile, Big Red was running to where his girlfriend was, ready to share his genius idea. Ashlyn smiled as she saw him run over.

“Hey!”

“Hey! Now, I have an idea and I need your help!”

The next day, Y/N was at her locker getting ready for her next class. She didn’t notice the two pairs of eyes on her. Ashlyn and E.J. were watching her over the corner. Ashlyn placed a hand on her cousin’s shoulder.

“So, we know the plan?”

E.J. nodded. “Yep. I know how to work my charm.”

He smiled to himself, making Ashlyn roll her eyes.

“Just do what we told you to.” She pushed her cousin towards the girl in question.

Big Red was being extra slow in getting his stuff from his locker. Ricky groaned and leaned himself on the row of lockers.

“Dude, c’mon. We’re gonna be late.”

Big Red shrugged. “Sorry, I just, um, need to find another notebook.”

Ricky sighed again and let his eyes wander throughout the hallway, watching other students walk by. But his eyes locked onto Y/N’s locker, which had not only her but also E.J. Caswell in front of it. Ricky eyed the pair suspiciously. He noticed the way E.J. was looking at her, and it made him get a weird feeling in his stomach. He slightly nudged Big Red, eyes not leaving the pair.

“Since when do they talk to each other?”

Big Red hid his smile as he responded, his plan working perfectly.

“I think Ashlyn mentioned that E.J. might ask her out.”

Ricky’s eyes widened, focusing on Big Red to see if this was some cruel joke.

“You can’t be serious.”

Big Red only shrugged and Ricky looked back at Y/N, who was laughing at something E.J. said. Ricky’s stomach hurt has he watched them interact. It reminded him of when Nini and E.J. started dating, having to watch them act all couple-y. He slightly gritted his teeth as E.J. leaned closer to her. Ricky turned fully to Big Red, not wanting to look anymore.

“What else did Ashlyn say?”

“Hmm?”

“About…E.J. and Y/N.”

Later that night, Y/N was lying in bed, scrolling through her Instagram and about to go to sleep, until she heard a tapping at her window. She wasn’t surprised to see it was Ricky, but she was surprised that he hadn’t texted her beforehand. Whenever something was wrong, like when his parents argued or when Nini and he broke up, he always texted saying he needed to come over. She just hoped this wasn’t that serious.

Y/N opened the window to let the boy inside, and he crawled in without a word.

“Are you okay? What’s up?”

Ricky didn’t answer her questions and just looked around the room.

“Ricky, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

Ricky sighed and turned around to face her.

“Are you and E.J. going out?”

Now Y/N was confused as ever.

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you guys talking today. You guys seemed kind of…close.”

Y/N shook her head.

“We were just talking. I mean, sure, he seemed kind of flirty, but I don’t think it actually meant anything.”

“Well I heard he was going to ask you out.”

Y/N had to laugh at that.

“Why would E.J. of all people like me in that way?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

Both of them were silent after Ricky’s words. Neither really expected him to say that. Y/N’s heart did a little flip at the implications. But she tried not to get her hopes up. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ricky looked at the girl in front of him, and he realized that he now saw her differently. Before, he would look at her like a best friend, someone who’ll always be there. And he still saw her that way, but now there was more. He wanted more.

So without another word, he leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers. Y/N’s eyes widened for a second before they slowly closed. This is what she’s been waiting for since she realized her own feelings.

She gave in to the kiss, allowing herself to enjoy the moment, and she could only hope they’ll do it again soon. Y/N thought Ricky saw her as just one of the guys, but she can’t really picture him doing this to Big Red.

So she was happy she found her way out of the friendzone.


End file.
